


You look so good in blue

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [19]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ice Powers, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Patrick lost his baby and revealed his powers.... Then fucked pete





	

Patrick gasped when he felt a gush between his legs and looked down to see red running down, painting his legs in blood. Tears filled the omegas eyes and he fell to his knees screaming loudly. All his emotions came at once as he grabbed at his baby bump and ice shot from either side of him, covering the room in frost and ice spears.

Tears streamed down the omegas face that landed on the floor as little droplets of frozen water. He collapsed onto his side as the blood covered his entire Lower half and he closed his eyes letting out little whimpers.

He felt his entire body grow colder as he went more paler than he already was, he was as white as paper and then his hair changed to be blonder. He managed to see the guards come running towards him through his new vibrant blue eyes before he fainted from blood loss.

The omega woke up in a carriage, he gasped when all his memories came back and he placed a hand to his flat stomach and felt tears form again, the ice droplets formed as soon as his tears touched his skin and fell to the floor. He looked down at his stomach and saw the pale blue dress he was dressed in that reached to his knees.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked the guard sat in front, riding the carriage,

"Up north. You released your powers on the kingdom, the no longer feel safe with you there" he replied to the prince and patrick whimpered and pulled his legs to his chest and closed hi eyes for the rest of the journey.

When they finally got there, there were at least four guards waiting for patrick and guided him to his room, as he walked through the halls with his pale blue dress ruffling by his thighs where it ended his eyes flickered to another guard standing by the throne room; 

He had dark hair, probably black and tanned skin. The guards own whiskey coloured eyes landed on patrick and he smiled slightly at the omega. Patrick knew instantly that the guard was an alpha. He smiled innocently at him and carried on following the guards to his room and closed the door in their face and jumped on the bed that he would now be sleeping in. 

Patrick sat up abruptly and looked at the walk in wardrobe situated in the corner and got off the bed to walk towards it. The omega opened it up to see various different dresses all in his size, he smiled and closed it. And he added towards the door,

No guards were at his door when he opened it so patrick took it as his chance to look around his new home, he wondered back to where he started at the throne room but didn't see the guard that he saw earlier there, the omega frowned and turned around to walk back to his room but bumped into someone, patrick looked up to see that guard standing there an he smiled,

"Shouldn't you be in your room little prince?" He said smirking at patrick,

"Shouldn't you be on guard?" He sasses back and the guard chuckled deeply,

"Touché. The names pete" he said and held out his hand for the omega to shake but patrick stared at his hand before grabbing it in his own,

"Patrick" he replied to pete and pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the alphas neck. Pete's eyes widened and he looked into Patricks blue eyes an then down to his plump lips,

"Your very confident for an omega" he noted and patrick let out a giggle that pete found adorable,

"I've changed" he said and then pulled pete down so their lips collided, the alpha responded immediately and moved his hands to rest at Patricks hips and pulled the omega closer, he dipped patrick and kissed him deeply before hey pulled away and Patricks eyes were blown with lust.

He stared pete in the eye and tilted his head slightly, "let's go back to my room" he said and pete nodded, linking hands with patrick and following the omega to his room.

Patrick was quick with removing pete's clothes and pulling down his panties, he let pete push him on to all fours and pull his dress up slightly, pete made a noise and patrick rolled his eyes knowing exactly what that noise was about,

"You are a duel?" He asked and patrick huffed,

"Yes. Now please just fuck me, I'll let you do anal if you are good" he said and pete groaned and pushed into patrick.

The omega moaned loudly as pete started thrusting into him at a hard pace, gripping his hips tightly and fucking into him mercilessly, patrick let out little cries and moans loving the feel of an alphas dick inside him. 

"Fuck. Pete, so big" he moaned loudly and pete rammed into him, he felt the alphas knot form and gasped, turning his head to face pete,

"pull out" he gasped an pete did. Kneeling there just looking at patrick in confusion.

Patrick stood up and hobbled over to the bed and pulled pete with him, he collapsed onto his back into the soft bedding and pulled pete on top of him again and the alpha pushed in. He gasped at the feeling of being filled and pete started pounding into him harder than before,

He pulled his legs further apart and fucked into patrick at a really hard and fast pace. The bed was banging against the wall with each of pete's thrusts and patrick kept making little noises and moaning loudly for all to hear.

Pete felt his knot form and pushed up into patrick harder than all the rest as the omega cried out and came, pete came immediately after and held patrick in place as his knot formed and he locked them both in place. He kissed Patricks lips softly before moving so he was laying on top of pete.

They both looked around to see the bedding was completely frozen and some ice managed to find its way into the walls, patrick chuckled and looked down at pete, kissing him softly,

"Do I need to worry about the ice?" Pete asked and patrick shook his head,

"Only if you piss me off" he said and pete nodded,

"Noted" he said and patrick giggled again and pete couldn't help but smile at the omega,

"So are we mates now?" Patrick asked and pete gave him a half smile,

"We will need to finish the bonding if you want" he said and patrick looked at pete in question,

The alpha just smiled at patrick, "when we bite each other and scent" he said and patrick nodded,

"Do we do that now or?" He asked unsure but pete explained,

"We can do it now if you want" he said and patrick nodded,

"Just bite me here" pete said and pointed to the tender part of his neck, patrick nodded and placed his teeth in that place and pete pulled a face until patrick pulled off.

He then tilted the omegas neck slightly and sank his teeth into his omega gland and patrick gasped loudly and whimpered in pete's ear. The alpha pulled off and patrick fell onto his chest, completely passed out. The alpha then licked at the gland and scented himself with patrick and smiled knowing that the little prince was his.

Pete pulled a blanket over them both And held patrick close as he slept on pete and waited for his knot to go down.


End file.
